mangapediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Saimoe 2010: 13° gruppo 1° preliminari
Le votazioni del 13° gruppo dei primi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 21 luglio 2010. Le prime 12 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le ragazze fino alla 40^ posizione sono ammesse al secondo turno preliminare. Risultati *'1^ 480 voti | Fate Testarossa @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'2^ 414 voti | Serizawa Fumino @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'3^ 310 voti | Hanyuu @ Higurashi no Naku koro ni Rei *'4^ 268 voti | Shizuku @ Omamori Himari *'5^ 240 voti | Himari @ Omamori Himari *'6^ 222 voti | Shokatsuryou Koumei (Shuri) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'7^ 211 voti | Soga Keena @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *'8^ 208 voti | Sonohara Anri @ Durarara!! *'9^ 207 voti | Kujiin Mika @ Kanamemo *'10^ 204 voti | Ichinose Yumiko Christina @ Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahou *'11^ 198 voti | Satou @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'12^ 192 voti | Kondou Mikoto @ Kämpfer *'13^ 187 voti | Chou'un Shiryuu (Sei) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'14^ 169 voti | Komori Kiri @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'15^ 153 voti | Lily Shiraishi @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *'16^ 145 voti | Sawamura Tomoki @ Saki *'16^ 145 voti | Ein @ Phantom -Requiem for the Phantom- *'18^ 121 voti | Nozaki Namiko (Namiko-san) @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'19^ 105 voti | Sakurami Kyouko @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'20^ 104 voti | Ekaterina Kurae (Katja) @ Seikon no Qwaser *'21^ 97 voti | The Miko in the Miko's Team who has visible swimsuit tan lines (Usuzumi Hatsumi) @ Saki *'21^ 97 voti | Ryofu Housen (Ren) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'23^ 93 voti | Linith @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'24^ 91 voti | Q-feuille @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *'25^ 78 voti | Margery Daw @ Shakugan no Shana S *'25^ 78 voti | The Landlady @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'27^ 71 voti | Niche @ Letter Bee *'28^ 69 voti | Hattori Yuuko @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *'29^ 62 voti | Yano Ayane @ Kimi ni Todoke *'30^ 58 voti | Sango @ InuYasha: The Final Act *'30^ 58 voti | Seppuku Kuro Usagi @ Kämpfer *'32^ 57 voti | Usa Mimi @ Kodomo no Jikan 2 Gakki *'33^ 55 voti | Kaku Bunwa (Ei) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'34^ 53 voti | Chocolat @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *'35^ 49 voti | Miyashiro Kanade @ Seitokai no Ichizon *'35^ 49 voti | Torioi Kiyori @ Sasameki Koto *'37^ 48 voti | Shimura Tae @ Gintama series *'38^ 46 voti | Murakami Natsumi @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'''38^ 46 voti | Sylvette Suede @ Letter Bee *40th 44 votes | Asakura Kazumi @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *40th 44 votes | Harakiri Tora @ Kämpfer *42nd 43 votes | Onozawa Mirai @ Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 *43rd 42 votes | Kosuda Kazuki @ B Gata H Kei *43rd 42 votes | Beelzebub @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *45th 36 votes | Tomoko (Sakurai Tomoki) @ Sora no Otoshimono *46th 32 votes | Izayoi Aki @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *47th 31 votes | Tama @ Omamori Himari *47th 31 votes | Noloty Maruchie @ Tatakau Shisho The Book of Bantorra *47th 31 votes | Awatsuki Maaya @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *50th 29 votes | Matsumoto Rangiku @ BLEACH *51st 28 votes | Sharna Alamgir @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *52nd 26 votes | Chachazero @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *53rd 25 votes | Dorami @ Doraemon *53rd 25 votes | Mikuni @ Shangri-la *55th 22 votes | Mirajane @ Fairy Tail *56th 21 votes | Sonken Chuubou @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *57th 20 votes | Sela D Miranda @ Basquash! *57th 20 votes | Niekawa Haruna @ Durarara!! *57th 20 votes | Alice (Abyss' will) @ Pandora Hearts *60th 19 votes | Erika @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! *60th 19 votes | Aldora @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *62nd 18 votes | Doris (Demon Sword of Earth wielder) @ The Sacred Blacksmith *62nd 18 votes | Musashi @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl series *64th 17 votes | Nishikaze-sensei @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *64th 17 votes | Kazamatsuri Touma @ Hyakko Extra *66th 16 votes | Kaga Shizuko @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! *66th 16 votes | Cleo Saburafu @ Break Blade *66th 16 votes | Maru @ xxxHOLiC Rou *69th 15 votes | Tougasaki Eri @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *70th 14 votes | Asahina Mai @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *70th 14 votes | Sumadera Kasumi @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *72nd 13 votes | Pepe @ Shugo Chara! series *72nd 13 votes | Temari @ Naruto Shippuuden: Hi no Ishi o Tsugumono *72nd 13 votes | Chiffon @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *75th 12 votes | Washita Aiko @ Sora no Manimani *76th 11 votes | Ayase Ruko @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *76th 11 votes | Fuu (first daughter) @ Uchi no 3 shimai *76th 11 votes | Kijima Matako @ Gintama Movie: Shinyaku Benizakura-hen *79th 10 votes | Violette @ Basquash! *79th 10 votes | Il (Iru) @ Shugo Chara! series *79th 10 votes | Amano Madoka @ Metal Fight Beyblade series *82nd 9 votes | Dankain Reiko @ Yutori-chan *82nd 9 votes | Chen Lin (Committee Chairman Girl) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *82nd 9 votes | Shizuka's mom @ Doraemon *82nd 9 votes | An Yukie @ Sora no Manimani *82nd 9 votes | Gotsutotsukotsu @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *82nd 9 votes | Makihara Ai (Veterinarian) @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *88th 7 votes | Otake @ House of Five Leaves *88th 7 votes | Akemiya Manaka @ Sasameki Koto *88th 7 votes | Armaroid Lady @ Cobra the Animation *88th 7 votes | Donet McGuiness @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *88th 7 votes | April @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *88th 7 votes | Miku @ Akikan! OVA *94th 6 votes | Han Juri @ Super Street Fighter IV *94th 6 votes | Kaito's mother @ Magic Kaito *94th 6 votes | Konan @ Naruto Shippuuden *94th 6 votes | Hoshino Sayaka @ Suki Desu Suzuki-kun!! *94th 6 votes | Katsuyu @ Naruto Shippuuden *94th 6 votes | Sango @ Jewelpet series *94th 6 votes | Chiyo (In the Forest, Under Cherries in Full Bloom) @ Aoi Bungaku *101st 5 votes | Chousen @ Romance of Three Kingdoms *101st 5 votes | Satomi @ Net Miracle Shopping *101st 5 votes | The girl from the amazingly strong team who awaits during the national convention @ Live On Cardliver Kakeru *101st 5 votes | Jinushi Onei @ Gokyoudai Monogatari *101st 5 votes | Yamashita @ Atashin'chi *101st 5 votes | Marui @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *107th 4 votes | Berenice @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *107th 4 votes | Edna Godfury @ Kon'nichiwa Anne: Before Green Gables *107th 4 votes | Ayane @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *107th 4 votes | Amano Kyouko @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *107th 4 votes | Mamapa-tchi @ Tamagotchi *107th 4 votes | Takahashi Chigusa @ Kimi ni Todoke *107th 4 votes | Yamabuki @ Nintama Rantarou *107th 4 votes | Angela @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *107th 4 votes | Princess Okame @ Ojarumaru *107th 4 votes | Yahata @ Sora no Manimani *107th 4 votes | Rin @ Naruto Shippuuden *107th 4 votes | Strawberry Usa @ Sugar Bunnies Fleur *107th 4 votes | Menma Raako @ Jewelpet *107th 4 votes | Kirishima Setsuko @ Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Version *107th 4 votes | Niiniu @ Tatakau Shisho The Book of Bantorra *107th 4 votes | Ann Karas @ Element Hunters *123rd 3 votes | Kentei (Shibai Chuutatsu) @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *123rd 3 votes | Megumi @ Kimi ni Todoke *123rd 3 votes | Ono Momoka @ Ontama! *123rd 3 votes | Twins fairies @ Yona Yona Penguin *123rd 3 votes | Emera @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *123rd 3 votes | Arcee @ Transformers: Animated *123rd 3 votes | Kanda Sayuri @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *123rd 3 votes | Songstress @ Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto *123rd 3 votes | Lithia Po Chiina @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *123rd 3 votes | Bitta-chan @ Kotatsu Neko *123rd 3 votes | Orihara Maho @ Space Battleship Yamato: Rebirth Chapter *134th 2 votes | Angela Rains @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *134th 2 votes | Aoki Shinko @ Mai Mai Shinko to Sennen no Mahou *134th 2 votes | Yuki @ Cencoroll *134th 2 votes | Queen Iliya @ Space Battleship Yamato: Rebirth Chapter *134th 2 votes | Puririn @ Nodame Cantabile Finale *134th 2 votes | Aoba Youko @ Nanami-chan *134th 2 votes | Dr. Ashimori @ Eve no Jikan *134th 2 votes | Milk @ Seikon no Qwaser *134th 2 votes | Taako @ Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! *134th 2 votes | Koko's mother @ Yona Yona Penguin *134th 2 votes | Hanayo @ Kotatsu Neko *134th 2 votes | Helena @ YANS! GANS! (Meat or Die) *134th 2 votes | Junko @ Kaidan Restaurant *134th 2 votes | Chaley's mother @ Yona Yona Penguin *134th 2 votes | Mireille Darie @ Sugar Bunnies Fleur *134th 2 votes | Yamato Kurumi @ Gokyoudai Monogatari *134th 2 votes | Sasaki Miharu @ Space Battleship Yamato: Rebirth Chapter *134th 2 votes | Madam C @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *134th 2 votes | Asano Mizuho @ BLEACH *134th 2 votes | Hayasumi Noe @ Sasameki Koto *134th 2 votes | De Luks Douta @ Himitsu Kessha Taka no Tsume Countdown *134th 2 votes | Iyashi Keiko @ Yutori-chan *156th 1 vote | Katsumata Katsuko @ Himitsu Kessha Taka no Tsume Countdown *156th 1 vote | Popriin @ Hana Kappa *156th 1 vote | Old Woman Zenmai @ Kaidan Restaurant *156th 1 vote | Ai-chan @ Mainichi Kaa-san *156th 1 vote | Kawabe Tsugumi @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *156th 1 vote | Noemi Creve (Moja Moja) @ Nodame Cantabile Finale